Gloss and depth of gloss are two attributes of floor polishes that are most perceptible to and appreciated by the consumer. It is well known in this industry that generally improvements in gloss are attempted by varying the amounts of polymer, resin, or plasticizer commonly used in floor polishes. As the gloss is increased in this manner, the degree of gloss increase diminishes asymptotically and sometimes worsens.